Lianrin al’Emerie
Description DM Handle: Sorandha Physical Description: About 5 feet 4 inches tall, she has grown into her womanhood with a kind of wild look to her. She’s not fat, but with curves in all the right places and a good hourglass figure. Being raised on a farm, her hands are deft with long beautiful but hard working hands. Her hair is a mass of black curls that seems to have a mind of its own ending just below her shoulders. Although she usually puts it up in a bun, errant curls will escape and create a very haphazard look. Her bangs are overly long and fall over her left eye and frequently irritate her. Her sharp green eyes are one of her favorite features, with a stare that can put any of her four brothers in their place.. Personality: She’s a no nonsense type of girl. Being the eldest, she and her mother often band together to keep the five men in the household working. She was raised to be a good housewife and thus she is rather quiet in her demeanor unless the situation calls for a firm hand. Age: 19 Gender: Female Place of Birth/Raising: Andor Character History Bounding through the forest, the wind whistling in her ears, Lia ran for all she was worth. The scents and sounds of the forest bombarded her, but there was only one that she cared about. The trees and foliage passed by with disturbing clarity despite her speed, and then she spotted it. The rabbit broke cover and shot forward into the distance. Reaching so far with her claws, Lia felt that if she could run any faster, she would surely sprout wings and fly. A part of her felt as well as heard others behind her; curious as to where she was going. Seconds stretched forever but the chase was surprisingly short as she planted her claws onto the rabbit and brought her jaws down on its neck. Never would she feel the same exhilaration as the moment of warm fresh meat bursting into her throat. She relished her prey. A low growl emanated from beside her and she froze, lifting her head slowly to behold a huge black wolf before her, his lips peeled back in a dangerous snarl. Her brain became confused as images flashed in her minds eye, but she couldn't understand them. And before she could stop herself, she was challenging the wolf. It was her rabbit, she had earned her meal. A growl came from inside her, startling her to her core. What creature was she? Too young, the words reverberated in her brain. Not so much words, but feelings. Like a parent having found their child outside the crib. Confusion rang through her again. Wait, I’m a human! she cried within her own mind. The wolf lunged for her, his gaping maw open to mangle her. Lianrin sat up straight in bed, gasping for breath. It took her a moment to realize that she had a hand to her throat, and pulled it away. And then she noticed the taste of blood in her mouth. Leaping to the bedside table with a bowl of water for washing her face, she stared into the mirror and bared her teeth at herself and nearly gagged to find that indeed her tongue and teeth were covered in blood, and even a little down her chin. She washed her face frantically in a half panic, her mind whirling as she washed her mouth out twice. She stuck her finger into her mouth, checking for a bitten cheek, tongue, or a missing tooth. The horror of the possibility of loosing a tooth made her shudder. Finding no problem, she finally noticed how bright it was in her room; close to midday. She would have to hurry if all her chores were to get done before the day was through. She picked up her hairbrush and looked once again into the mirror. A pair of burnished gold eyes flashed back at her from under her ebony bangs. She screamed and threw herself away from the mirror. She heard footsteps coming toward her room. A loud knock came from her door and her brother Dayn stuck his head into the room. "So you’re finally up. Are you going to help Mother prepare supper, or continue to make weird noises in your room all day?” The hairbrush made a loud bang as it hit the door. “I’m in my shift you pervert! Close the bloody door!” “Such language from a lady!” Dayn closed the door behind him and she heard him laughing all the way back down the stairs. Life was never the same for Lia after that first dream. Every night she had another dream similar to the first, each ending with the same black wolf appearing before her and telling her she was too young; for what she didn’t know. She caught glances of her family members looking at her oddly when they thought she wasn’t looking, and she could always tell when one of them was coming near her. Life on a farm had always been smelly, but she was noticing it more and more with each day, and things she never would have noticed before. Her brothers didn’t smell any differently than her father after shearing the sheep, but now she could tell when Dayn was trying to sneak up on her or when Jolal was bringing her a cup of water in the fields. Lia was washing the evening meal’s dishes when she could hear and smell her mother coming up behind her. She shifted over so that her mother could help washing, but she just paused and gave Lia another one of those stares. “Lia, could I talk to you, um... privately, sweetheart?” “Sure Mom, as soon as the dishes are done.” “No, Lia. I mean now.” Her voice left no room for argument. They silently went out to the stable where the four cows and two horses they owned were kept, Lia’s nose wrinkled a bit at the stench but then she turned to her mother with questioning eyes. Her mother looked into Lia’s eyes, but only for a moment; she quickly stared at the ground and folded her arms beneath her chest. “There have been quite a few changes in you, Lia. The whole family is concerned.” Lia attempted to smile reassuringly and raised a hand to touch her mother’s shoulder, but her mother jerked away. “I think you should go to Emond’s Field, Lia.” She blurted. “You’re old enough now to be on your own and well passed the age to find yourself a husband.” Lia’s eyes filled with hurt. “Mother, what about all the arrangements we made for me to marry into a nearby farm? I thought-” “Well those changes-I mean… Those plans have changed.” She put her arms down to her sides stubbornly and forced herself to stare directly into her daughter’s eyes. “Your brothers have agreed to help you prepare Deela for your departure so you can go tomorrow.” “Mother, I’m not going to take our only mare and run off into the rest of my life. I want to-” Her mother turned on her heel and simply walked off back to the house. Tears spilled down Lia’s eyes and she couldn’t hold it in. She let loose a howl of sadness at her mother’s back. The sun had set by the time Lia was done crying, but she could still see as clearly as though it were mid afternoon. She cursed herself for whatever it was that was happening to her, and fled the noises and smells of the farm. Running for the most part with her eyes closed, when she finally stopped before breath she realized that she had entered the woods. With one final look back to her home, her heart made the decision. She could never bear to see whether her family was happy to see her leave with her evil eyes and powers. She continued into the darkness of the forest. Lia never really had an idea of where her family’s farm was exactly, only that a few times each spring and summer the whole family piled into the wagon with wool and fabric and produce to sell in Emond’s Field, which was a two days journey away to the west. Using the stars as a guide, she picked out the direction she thought was west and made sure that she could see the road from where she was walking. Hours later, she collapsed beside a tree from exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep. At least, deep until the burlap sack was pulled over it. She screamed and kicked but her fists and feet only found air as a pair of hands lifted her by the back of her dress and planted her none too gently over a horses back, and with the horn of the saddle pressing into her hip, she felt the horse move under her. She wiggled a bit, hopping to perhaps slide off the horse, and was suddenly knocked unconscious over the back of the head. When she finally came too, her head was pounding and she thought she could smell blood inside the sack, but not much. If they'd hit her any harder, they may have killed her on the spot. She was lying on the floor with her hands tied behind her back but her ankles were free. From the dirt under her fingertips she could at least tell that they were still in the forest, and she didn’t think she had been out long because she heard snoring very close to her. She concentrated, and thought that there might be three, maybe four people holding her captive. She felt along the cord holding her hands tight, and grinned to herself when she found that whoever tied it had been foolish enough to leave the knot where she could get to it. Working it free with her fingertips, and cursing in her mind a few times as her fingers got tangled, she felt the cord slacken to the point where her right hand could slide through. She quickly reached up and removed the sack from her head and paused when she saw the camp. Yes, there were four men sleeping around a very small fire, but there were two staring straight at her, and one of them had a knife out. Leaping to her feet, she heard a sickening thunk as the knife went deep into the tree where she had just been, and Lia ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Shouts rang out from the camp of bandits as they woke their companions and made chase. Lia praised the Light for being able to see in such darkness as she bounded over tree roots and continued to put as much space between her and the bandits. Pain seared her as an arrow took her in the back of her right shoulder, the force of it turning her to the side as another arrow skimmed across her throat. Her eyes widened as she clasped a hand to the heavily bleeding wound that would have killed her instantly had she not turned. She coughed and sputtered but thankfully could still breathe as she pushed herself forward. More arrows thunked into the ground and trees around her, but thankfully none found their way into her flesh. Her strength waning, she felt more and more frantic. Please, someone, anyone, help me! Her foot caught on a high branch and she flew through the air before falling on her face and sliding along the forest floor. A cacophony of images flashed through her mind and she heard wolves howling very close by. The sounds of the bandits were coming closer, and as darkness threatened to swallow her, she saw a blurry silhouette in the distance. And then the world turned black. Category:Biographies Category:Wolfkin Bios Category:Wolf Cubs